A wind turbine is a device which converts the energy of wind into electrical energy. This method of generating electrical power may be beneficial to the environment for many reasons, including, but not limited to, that it consumes from a small amount to no fuel and emits from a small amount to no air pollution, unlike many fossil fuel power sources. One type of wind turbine is a horizontal axis wind turbine. These types of turbines typically include a main rotor shaft with large blades and electrical generator at the top of a tower. To turn the blades, the rotor may be pointed into the wind.